


Drabbles and Shorts

by vinyl_octopus



Series: Fandom Shorts [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, F/F, F/M, M/M, Museum AU, Rock Star AU, University AU, football au, hospital au, merman!Douglas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinyl_octopus/pseuds/vinyl_octopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr 3-sentence AU prompt:<br/>FrationallyFoxtrot suggested a Martin/Douglas merman!AU but with Douglas as the merman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Officer's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Because I want to keep my fics organised, but I assume most people aren't interested in reading scraps, this is a place to dump very short fics and prompt fills. Three sentence challenges, 100-word fills etc.

 Temporarily voiceless, Douglas was nevertheless able to communicate his thoughts on Martin’s paranoia: a single eyebrow arched in reproof, fingers drumming the side of the pool, tail splashing indolently in the midnight moonlight that gleamed through the glass wall on one side. Of course Douglas would have locked both doors behind them after breaking in, Martin sighed, pushing off his swimwear and slithering into the soup-warm water to sit on the middle step. He bit his lip against further worried protest as Douglas flashed him a triumphant, if sharkish, grin and dived majestically under the surface and between Martin’s legs…


	2. Regulation Styling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr 3-sentence AU prompt:  
> captainmartinrichardson wanted a genderswap AU.

Standing before the grimy mirror, Marilyn tightened the low bun at the back of her head, making sure every wisp of hair was tucked professionally away, then crammed the hat back down on her head and pulled out a lipstick from her makeup case.

Washing her hands beside her, Dee smirked, her own cap perched alluringly over one eye, her thick hair falling in lustrous, _non-regulation_ waves over her perfectly-fitting uniform jacket as she turned to head back into the airport lounge. Marilyn slumped before her reflection as the door swung closed behind her first officer; by comparison she looked like a child playing dress-up and even lipstick wasn’t going to help.


	3. Are you ready to rock?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr 3-sentence AU prompt:  
> FrationallyFoxtrot suggested a Martin/Douglas rock star!AU, where one is the star and one's a fan/reporter/critic.

Douglas double checked his phone had enough power to record the interview and tapped his pen wearily against his tattered notepad. Finally, the dressing room door opened and a young man stumbled out, flashing an awkward, barely-there grin as he straightened the T-shirt he’d clearly just pulled on over ratty jeans. Douglas blinked, hardly recognising the band’s lead singer; was this really the same rock god he’d watched teasing a crowd with seductive lyrics and even more seductive moves just an hour ago?


	4. Laced up and ready to rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr 3-sentence AU prompt:  
> FractionallyFoxtrot wanted a Carolyn/Herc rock star AU

He was just pulling an artfully tight T-shirt on (to match his equally artfully tight leather trousers) when Carolyn stormed in, managerial clipboard in hand, the noise of the crowd in the arena beyond a subtle roar of white noise.

She didn’t spare him a glance as she flicked, scowling, through the set listing, but favoured his corset-laced crotch with a sneeringly raised brow of approval when she got to the end and snapped the clipboard cover shut.

"Right, Hercules, you lot need to keep to time tonight or we’ll get another noise disturbance fine from that provincial local council."


	5. The lad with the lamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr 3-sentence prompt:  
> FractionallyFoxtrot suggested a "Martin/Douglas, doctor/hospital AU but in a Florence Nightingale effect kind of way".

It was late, he could tell that much; the hospital, rustic as it was, was never quiet, but even to Douglas’s shell-shocked ears the sound was muted in the heavy darkness. He suppressed a moan against the ache of a leg that was no longer there, straining to see, through his one unbandaged eye, whether his favourite doctor was doing the rounds on his ward. An unexpected chair scrape from the other side indicated Martin’s arrival; both his smile and his red curls glowing in the lamplight as he adjusted his stethoscope and made himself comfortable at Douglas’s side.


	6. Don't bend it like Martin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr 3-sentence meme:  
> tracionn suggested a Martin/Douglas rugby, football or hockey AU.
> 
> Warnings for complete lack of knowledge about any sport. Except that by football I mean "soccer".

"That was a nasty knock you got there," said Douglas, slinging a towel round Martin’s neck as he limped, red-faced and muddy, off the pitch to the sideline. Douglas still had one eye on the continuing game, but redirected his worst player by the shoulder towards the change rooms and away from the bench. "Well known saying, sunbeam: he who runs face-first into a goal post heads first to the showers before he gets himself in any more trouble."


	7. Study

“Douglas, if you applied yourself to studying with even _half_ the dedication you apply to preening, you wouldn’t need _me_ as a study partner.”

Douglas affected a wounded look from where he was reclined with one arm slung across the back of Carolyn’s side of the library sofa, but ceased smoothing his luscious locks and leaned forward.

“What makes you think I wanted to study _books_?” he whispered, one eye on the oblivious librarian restacking the history section as he wrapped an arm around Carolyn’s waist, tugging her away from the low table of open textbooks and back towards him.


	8. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr 3-sentence meme  
> FractionallyFoxtrot suggested Carolyn/Herc, firefighter AU.

“For heaven’s sake, Hercules, if you stop again I will leave _you_ to be crushed by a falling beam; I am _fine_ …MOVE!” Carolyn coughed, the mask muffling her voice but doing nothing to stop the thick smoke clogging her lungs as she doubled over and waved her infuriating partner on.

His face was hidden but she knew he was scowling as he moved cautiously back towards the door, lugging the heavy, lank hose over one shoulder and apparently unable to prevent himself pausing to check her progress when an ominous creak shrieked above them.

Only slightly hampered by her breathlessness and the weight of her soot-streaked uniform, she scooted pointedly past him, tugging him through the doorway by the arm just as the roof of the no-longer-burning building caved in behind them.


	9. Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr 3 sentence meme:  
> Hollyashes suggested Martin/Douglas, museum curators.

“Professor, if you could bear to put the paperwork aside for just _one_ evening, there’s a new exhibit I’m _quite_ keen to get your opinion on…”

Martin squinted up from his stack of notes to see Douglas, freshly returned from his European lecture circuit and artfully limned in the meagre dust-clogged sunlight that oozed around the boxes stacked before the lone window.

Without breaking their gaze, Douglas peeled himself off the doorframe; casually undoing his shirt another two buttons and kicking the door closed behind him as he side-stepped a styrofoam-stuffed crate of fossils with a predatory leer.


End file.
